Ein Treffen mit dem besten Feind
by adyli
Summary: Harry ist Verabredet und Draco kommt. War es so geplant? Und wer hat sich das ganze ausgedacht? COMPLETE
1. 1

**Ein Treffen mit dem besten Feind**

Status: 1. Teil einer Shortstory (insgesamt 3-4 Teile)

**Warnung**: Slash, Lemon, der erste Teil ist ziemlich PWP und die anderen werden auch nicht viel besser

**Disclaimer**: alles JKR, mir nix, höchstens der Plot, bzw. welcher Plot?

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry (oder? hihihi )

**Inhalt:** Harry ist Verabredet und Draco kommt. War es so geplant? Und wer hat sich das ganze ausgedacht?

* * *

**Teil 1**

Harry Potter stand in einer kleinen Lichtung, am Rande des verbotenen Waldes.

Die Lichtung war mit Bedacht ausgesucht wurden. Sie war umgeben von dichtem Gestrüpp und von Außen nicht einzusehen.

Ein bisschen ängstlich sah er sich um, schließlich war es stockdunkel, bis auf das kleine Licht, das aus seinem Zauberstab kam und da konnte man schon ein bisschen Angst haben, fand er.

Pedantisch legte er alle Schutzzauber, die er kannte, auf die Lichtung - sie wollten doch schließlich nicht gestört werden…

XXPlötzlich riss jemand an seinem Haar und zerwühlte es noch mehr, als es schon war. Derjenige zog seinen Kopf nach Hinten und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

"Na, wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht der tolle Potter ist! Was bringt wohl Potter dazu, mitten in der Nacht im verbotenen Wald herum zu streunen? Willst du mal wieder die Welt retten?"

"Malfoy, du Arsch! Lass mich los!", keuchte Harry und versuchte sich zu befreien.

Malfoy stieß ihn heftig von sich, sodass Harry stolperte und auf seine Knie fiel und Malfoy einen guten Ausblick auf seinen Hintern gewährte, welcher in einer viel zu engen Jeans steckte.

"Potter!", stöhnte Malfoy angestrengt auf. "Seit wann trägst du solche Jeans? Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du so einen heißen Arsch hast!"

Kurzerhand kniete er sich hinter Harry und kniff ihn grob in beide Arschbacken.

Harry zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Aus einem Impuls heraus schlug er Draco mit flacher Hand ins Gesicht.

Verdutzt betrachtete Draco seinen Gegenüber und stürzte sich dann auf ihn.

Sie kniffen und boxten sich, kratzen und zwickten, umschlangen sich mit ihren Beinen und rollten hin und her.

Bis Harry schließlich schwer atmend mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag und Draco ihn festgenagelt hatte.

"Oh Potter, du Idiot!", stöhnte dieser. "Seit wann siehst du so gut aus?"

Dann drückte er endlich endlich seine Lippen auf Harrys und begann fast grob, dessen Mund zu erforschen.

Beide Jungen durchfuhr es heiß und sie verschmolzen zu einem tiefen Kuss.

Nach einer Weile lag Draco auf dem Rücken, ohne zu wissen wie er dahin gekommen war.

Harry lag über ihm und knabberte sehr kunstvoll an seiner Unterlippe und Draco konnte nicht mehr machen, als wie hingegossen dazuliegen und Harrys Künste zu genießen.

Plötzlich kicherte Harry und Draco sah ihn benommen an.

"Was is, Potter? Mach weiter!", stammelte er.

Harry sah ihm tief in die Augen und flüsterte: "Du bist so wunderschön, Draco! Mal sehen ob der Rest von dir auch so schön ist…"

Mit diesen Worten zog er Draco das T-Shirt aus und ließ seine Hände über dessen Oberkörper gleiten.

Sanft erkundete er Dracos Rippen und vor allem dessen Muskeln, die deutlich zu sehen waren.

"Oh Quidditch, ich danke dir.", lachte er leise und Draco begann zu kichern. Doch das Kichern verwandelte sich schnell in Stöhnen, als Harry seine linke Brustwarze in den Mund nahm und fest daran sog.

Die Zunge, die vorhin schon in seinem Mund ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte, kam auch hier zum Einsatz und als sich Harry um Dracos andere Brustwarze kümmerte, wandte sich Draco bereits vor Verlangen.

Schließlich entschied sich Draco dafür, auch etwas Initiative zu zeigen und zog Harry ebenfalls das T-Shirt aus. Gleich darauf begann Harry seine nackte Haut an der von Draco zu reiben und beide umschlangen sich heftig und küssten sich erneut.

XXSie lagen beide auf der Seite und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Ihre Hände wanderten bei dem jeweils anderen Richtung Süden und geschickt öffneten sie sich gegenseitig Ihre Hosen. Als sie ihre Beulen von dem lästigen Stoff befreit hatten, strich Draco über Harrys Erregung und flüsterte: "Hm, ich habe einen Schnatz gefangen, oder sollte ich sagen, einen Schatz?"

Harry konnte nicht anders und lachte schallend. Er rollte auf den Rücken und ihm liefen Tränen aus den Augen.

Doch schlagartig verstummte das Lachen und er keuchte hart auf.

Draco kniete über ihm und begann seinen "Schatz" zu massieren. Schließlich setzte Draco auch noch seinen Mund ein und Harry fing an zu wimmern.

Zitternd lag er da und war Dracos geschickter Zunge ausgeliefert. Dieser glitt mit seiner Zungenspitze über Harrys Spitze und umkreiste diese, was Harry schnell verrückt machte.

Als er es fast nicht mehr aushielt, presste Harry hervor: "Wo hast du das gelernt, du dreckige kleine…? Oh bei Merlin, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so gut bist!"

"Danke!", meinte Draco ungerührt, aber innerlich sehr stolz. Dann nahm er Harry wieder in den Mund und saugte noch einmal an ihm, bevor sich Harry laut stöhnend in seinen Mund ergoss.

Grinsend legte er sich neben einen schweißnassen Harry, dessen Brust sich im Sekundentakt hob und senkte und meinte:

"Du schmeckst so gut. Besser als die anderen Typen, die ich bisher hatte. Wie kommst, Potter?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?", knurrte der andere.

"Schon mal dich selbst probiert? Schon mal den Saft von Harry Potter probiert?", fragte Draco lauernd, beugte sich über Harry und sah ihn an.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Verträumt strich Draco über Harrys Lippen und flüsterte: "Das solltest du dir nicht entgehen lassen!", dann küsste er ihn und Harry schmeckte sich selbst auf Dracos Zunge.

**XX**

**AN:** So, das war Teil 1, der zweite folgt so gleich, wenn ihr kräftig reviewt :) (nein ich werde nicht um Reviews betteln…. oder naja, vielleicht doch, also BITTEEEEEEEEE BITTEEEEEEEEE schreibt mir was und wenn es noch so kurz ist!

Dankeschön!


	2. 2

**Status:** 2. Teil einer Shortstory (insgesamt 3-4 Teile)

**Warnung:** **NC 17, Slash, Lemon, PWP**

**Pairings**: Draco/Harry (oder? hihihi )

**Inhalt**: Harry ist Verabredet und Draco kommt. War es so geplant? Und wer hat sich das ganze ausgedacht?

**Discl**.: nix is mir!

* * *

**Ein Treffen mit dem besten Feind**

**Teil 2**

Dracos Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, während er sich über Harry legte und sich fest an ihn presste.

Eine Weile drückten und rieben sie ihre Körper aneinander und knutschen wild herum. Dann stahl sich Dracos Hand zwischen Harrys Beine und massierte dessen halbsteife Erregung. Als er Harry ausreichend erregt hatte, zog seine Hand weiter zu der kleinen Öffnung an Harrys Po.

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen und sah Draco zweifelnd an, doch der lächelte nur ein freundliches, für ihn sehr ungewöhnliches, Lächeln und flüsterte:

"Vertrau mir!"

Er feuchtete seinen Zeigefinger in Harrys Mund an und begann dann, durch Drücken und Pressen, Harry langsam zu öffnen.

Harry wandte sich unter dem unangenehmen Eindringen von Dracos Finger und plötzlich zuckte er schmerzerfüllt zusammen.

Doch dann steckte Dracos Finger tief in ihm und berührte eine verborgene Stelle. Er keuchte erregt auf und süßer Schmerz wallte durch ihn hindurch.

Seine Lider flatterten, er spürte sich selbst so hart werden, dass es fast weh tat und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

xx

Nach einer Weile merkte er wie Dracos geschickte Finger durch etwas größeres ersetzt wurden. Etwas VIEL größeres….

Er wimmerte, denn der Schmerz hatte sich wieder verstärkt, doch Draco begann an seiner Erregung auf und ab zu fahren und Harry war fast sofort wieder in Ekstase.

Draco legte sich auf Harry und bohrte sich tief in ihn. Dann beugte er sich soweit vor, dass sie sich küssen konnten und Harrys Erregung bei jedem von Dracos Stößen an seinem Bauch rieb.

Plötzlich knurrte Draco und flüsterte heiser in Harrys Ohr: "Du bist so eng! Bist du etwa noch Jungfrau?"

Harry lachte überrascht auf und klimperte mit den Augen. Dann beschloss er, dass ein Richtungswechsel angesagt war.

Dracos tiefe, harte Stößen waren zwar schön und gut und doch hätte er mehr erwartet von einem Draco Malfoy.

Seine, vom Quidditch gestärkte, Muskeln und der Überraschungsmoment ermöglichten es ihm, Draco auf den Rücken zu drehen und sich auf ihn zu setzen.

Er drückte seinen Hintern auf Dracos Schoß und presste sich fest auf ihn, während er sich hektisch rieb.

"Malfoy, du dreckiger Arsch. Ich besorg's dir, so wie's dir noch keiner besorgt hat!", stieß er hervor.

Mit der seiner Linken stützte er sich auf Dracos Brust ab und mit der Rechten rieb er sich. Sein Hintern hob und senkte sich schnell und hart auf Dracos Erregung.

Dracos Atem ging schneller und er konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen.

Harry stieß sich immer schneller auf ihn herab und explodierte plötzlich. Er verspritzte sich auf Dracos Brust und rollte sich dann von ihm herunter.

Draco stöhnte enttäuscht - er war ebenfalls kurz davor gewesen.

"POTTER", brüllte er fast. "Bist du verrückt? Ich wär gleich gekommen!"

"So leicht lass ich dich nicht davon kommen, Malfoy!", keuchte Harry kurzatmig.

xx

Erschöpft, aber doch entschlossen, Draco zu zeigen, was er konnte, kniete sich Harry zwischen die Beine seines Erzfeindes und stülpte seinen Mund über dessen bestes Stück. Der Griff seiner Hand, der Druck seiner Lippen und die Berührungen seiner Zunge waren so leicht und ungreifbar wie ein Lufthauch und gerade dadurch begann er Draco langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Der Blonde krallte seine Finger in schwarzes Haar und der andere ergab sich seinen Forderungen.

Harry packte ihn fester und trieb ihn mit harten Zungenschlägen voran, während er fast hart an seiner Spitze saugte.

Und dann war Draco da! Er pumpte sich heiß und klebrig in Harrys Mund.

xx

Eng umschlungen lagen die beiden Jungen wie aneinandergeklebt mitten auf der Lichtung, vom Mondlicht beleuchtet.

Dracos Hand lag auf Harrys Brust und er fühlte dessen, inzwischen wieder regelmäßigen, Herzschlag.

Plötzlich veränderte sich Harrys Brust unter seiner Hand. Sie schwoll an und…

* * *

**AN:** an alle reviewer: danke dass es so schnell ging mit viel revs! ich werd mir mühe geben, das nächste kap bald hoch zu laden! 

einzel kommis gibt's am ende der fic

Xdickenknuddel an alleX


	3. 3

****

Ein Treffen mit dem besten Feind

**Status:** 3. Teil von 3

**Warnung:** Slash, Lemon, PWP

**Disclaimer:** alles JKR, mir nix, höchstens der Plot, bzw. welcher Plot?

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry (oder? hihihi )

**Inhalt:** Harry ist Verabredet und Draco kommt. War es so geplant? Und wer hat sich das ganze ausgedacht?

**

* * *

**

_Dracos Hand lag auf Harrys Brust und er fühlte dessen, inzwischen wieder regelmäßigen, Herzschlag._

_Plötzlich veränderte sich Harrys Brust unter seiner Hand. Sie schwoll an und…_

Teil 3

…und aus der flachen muskulösen Brust wurde eine weiche und doch straffe weibliche Brust.

Dracos Hand zuckte zurück und er rollte sich auf den Rücken. Gedankenverloren sah er zum schwarzen Himmel, während sein Körper sich ebenfalls veränderte.

Nach einer Weile, in der nur ihrer beider Atmen zu hören war, knurrte Pansy Parkinson: "Scheiße Granger, wo hast du gelernt so gut zu blasen?"

Hermione Granger kicherte und antwortete: "Viktor Krumm. Und du, Parkinson?"

"Oh Gott, alle möglichen. Ich habe mit jedem begehrenswerten Typen in Hogwarts geschlafen. Der einzige der mir gefehlt hat, war Potter."

Die Gryffindor stöhnte: "Harry… Wenn er wüsste, dass ich einen Vielsafttrank gebraut habe, um uns beiden DAS hier zu ermöglichen, dann würde er mich umbringen!"

"Du wusstest, dass eure Freundschaft und dein Leben auf dem Spiel stehen würden, wenn es jemand herausfindet. Es wunderte mich sowieso, dass du es trotzdem getan hast."

"Wegen Draco. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, kann ich nur daran denken, ihn in die nächste dunkle Ecke zu zerren und…"

Pansy Parkinson rollte sich zur Seite und sah Hermione in die Augen.

"Sag mal, du bist doch nicht etwa in ihn verliebt oder? Das würde ich mir an deiner Stelle abschminken."

"Das ist mir auch klar. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin. Es ging eher um sexuelles Verlangen."

"Ja…", meinte Pansy zögernd. "Das kann manchmal ziemlich groß sein…"

Mit diesen Worten legte sie ihre Hand zurück auf Hermiones Brust und begann sie erneut zu küssen…

**ENDE**


End file.
